


Liches are kinda hot not gonna lie

by lets_all_love_nat



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Coercion, F/F, Kissing, Lich, Spoilers, Tomb of Annihilation, Undead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 14:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lets_all_love_nat/pseuds/lets_all_love_nat
Summary: Xandala meets an elf who promises to help her find her father, but soon finds out she is not what she seems.





	Liches are kinda hot not gonna lie

Xandala was a fairly young half elf, light blonde hair and light skin with patches of golden scales indicating her draconic ancestry. With draconic ancestry of course came a talent for magic, and ever since she was young she viewed her bloodline as proof she was destined for greatness. And thus as she matured, she also developed a desire for power.

She had sensed that something was off with Valindra, with the way the elf presented herself as a simple scholar from Neverwinter. Xandala had come to a floating island with a group of explorers whom she had fooled into believing that she was searching for her father. They had spotted it from the basin below and went to investigate, and Valindra had hailed them from a ledge and teleported them up. Xandala's companions offered up the info on her quest pretty freely, much to Xandala's chagrin, and Valindra had offered to help and said that she could stay with her on her island.

Under normal circumstances, Xandala would've politely declined, but she found herself drawn to Valindra. She was astonishingly beautiful, hypnotic even, and the way she spoke was alluring; Xandala found herself transfixed. She wanted to learn everything she could about the elf, wanted to be close to her.

Xandala's companions continued on with their journey, leaving the two alone together. Valindra's demeanor changed slightly. She stood closer to Xandala than before, spoke with a more domineering energy, stared deeper into her with her piercing blue eyes. Xandala felt intimidated, but even more entranced by this elf.

"You've lied," Valindra said as she paced around the room. "To your companions, and indirectly to me."

"Really? What makes you say that?" Xandala smirked, but felt herself tense up a little.

"You should do more research into your targets before you start claiming to be their relatives. You said you were 22, but the man you claim is your father, his wife has been missing for over a century."

Valindra, now behind her, put her hands on her shoulders and rubbed them. She was freezing. "You should relax," Valindra whispered into her ear, and then pulled away.

"What does it matter to you? You don't seem like the type to care about a random human."

"You're looking for the ring he bears, right? You should give up on your quest. You're messing with far greater forces than you can handle. If the frost giants or the Zhentarim don't kill you for it, I will."

"What makes you think you can kill me?" Xandala began to cast a spell, but it fizzled out the moment Valindra turned to look at her.

Valindra clicked her tongue chidingly. "I have a better offer, since you have piqued my interest." 

Xandala's breathing became heavy as Valindra stopped inches from her and they looked into each other's eyes, Valindra's icy blue piercing deep within and gazing on her soul.

"I can show you a path to far greater power, one that wouldn't force me to kill you," Valindra said softly as she caressed her cheek. As she did, her face began to wither as she dropped her disguise. The visage of undeath was unmistakeable. "You just have to give yourself to me."

Fear gripped Xandala as she saw she was face to face with a lich. And yet Valindra was still so mesmerizing, and her offer so tempting. The power that she had always dreamed of. Immortality. She was scared, yes, but she found herself willing to do anything Valindra asked. And as Valindra's face inched closer to hers, Xandala did the one thing she had wanted to do since she first saw her. She kissed her.


End file.
